


omw (two headlights shine)

by iluvzuzu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Castiel is Saved from the Empty (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Extremely Mushy, Fix-It, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love, M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Pet Names, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Well... Almost Phone Sex, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvzuzu/pseuds/iluvzuzu
Summary: Cas has been off helping the Wayward Sisters with a hunt; Dean's just wondering when he's coming home. You know. Just giving him a check-in call. They have a few things to talk about. (Takes place post-canon, assumes Cas comes back from the empty human. DEEPLY mushy. They are in their honeymoon phase!!!!!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	omw (two headlights shine)

“Dean,” Cas’s voice rings tinnily through the cellphone. “Hello.”

“Cas, hey” Dean says, like he’s surprised at who’s on the other end of the line even though he’s the one who dialed. 

They stay silent for a moment, the fuzz of white noise making Dean’s right ear feel stuffed with cotton. Then, Cas says, “Did you call for a particular reason?”

Dean chuckles half-heartedly and rubs his neck, grazing over the buzzed hair at the base of his head. “I, uh. Just wanted to check in.”

“The girls are good,” Cas says. “As am I.” A flush spreads over Dean’s face when he hears the smile in Cas’s response. 

He clears his throat. “Good,” he says, aiming for neutral and winding up somewhere between strained and soft. “When, uh, you planning on heading back to the bunker?”

“Is there some urgent business there for me?” Castiel asks, and Dean can hear the teasing even though his voice stays even. “You need my assistance?” 

Dean snorts. “You’re not subtle.”

“I’m just wondering what it is you need me back for, Dean,” Cas says primly, and Dean shakes his head with the beginnings of a grin on his lips. 

“What, I gotta  _ say  _ it?” he complains, tossing a look over his shoulder to ensure he’s still alone in the room and then going to take a seat on the couch.

“That  _ is  _ how phones work,” Cas returns. “You speak into them.” And damned if Dean doesn’t laugh.

“ _ You _ know,” he murmurs when he sobers, trying not to feel the sharp flip-flop his stomach does as he says it. But once it happens, it radiates out through his whole body from his gut, leaving his skin burning. He shifts in his seat and says again, “You know what I need you back for.”

“Say it,” Cas says lightly, not a command but maybe a bit of a challenge. 

Dean swallows. He says roughly, “I miss you.” 

“Mmm,” Cas hums, low and sweet, and the sound reignites the buzz over Dean’s skin. “I miss you, too,” he murmurs, and a soft smile settles on Dean’s face. “I intend on leaving this evening. I’ll be back by one AM at the latest. Will you be up?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” he says softly. “You know me, don’t need much sleep.”

“There will be time for sleeping,” Cas tells him. “In fact, I’ll insist on it.”

“Might be all you’re up for after that drive,” Dean says, fiddling with a loose thread at the knee of his jeans, watching his own fingers move without really seeing them. 

“Driving at night energizes me, actually,” Cas says thoughtfully. “I like to keep the windows down so I can feel how fast I’m going.”

“Well, don’t get too crazy, Speed Racer,” Dean snips. “I want you back in one piece.” 

“Maybe you should have considered that before deciding  _ you’d  _ be the one to teach me to drive,” Cas says, and Dean shakes his head, grinning through his instinct to scoff. 

“Hey, you’re the one who likes going fast,” he says. “I go with the flow of traffic, man.” 

“I’ll admit, it reminds me of flying,” Cas confesses, and Dean doesn’t know what to say to that. He thinks,  _ I’m sorry,  _ or  _ you miss it,  _ or something else like that. “But,” Cas adds, “it’s better than flying, in a way. Because it also reminds me of you.” 

Dean has to swallow hard, feeling like his heart’s gonna jump up his throat and out his mouth. “Cas,” he whispers. 

Cas hums gently. “I’ll see you tonight, love,” he murmurs, low and gravelly, and heat begins to pool at the bottom of Dean’s gut, because that,  _ love,  _ that’s what Cas calls him with his mouth to Dean’s throat, hips to his hips, fingers wound into his shirt. Dean’s breathing is short, lips working for something to say that’ll get Cas the way Cas constantly seems to be getting him. Cas says, “I should go help with supper,” but the bubble refuses to burst.

“Cas,” Dean says again, and Cas says, “Yes, Dean?” Fuck, his mouth is dry. He licks his lips, he gulps, and he says desperately, “Drive safe.”

Castiel chuckles. “I will.” He waits while Dean curses himself silently, knocking a fist against his knee. “Is there something else?” Cas asks when Dean doesn’t speak. 

“I just,” Dean says, voice gruff, “I really miss you.”

Cas says softly, “I miss you too.”

“Just want you back here already,” he mumbles. “Want your, you know, hands. Miss your mouth.”

“Oh,” Cas says, sounding a little weak, which gives Dean some kind of sick confidence. Then Cas says, “Well, they’re yours,” and Dean almost chokes. 

“God,” he breathes, checking over his shoulder again before saying, “Can’t wait to see you. Get my hands on you.”

“Dean,” Cas pleads. 

“Is that okay?” he asks, not sure whether he’s looking for permission to speak it or to feel it. 

But Cas grants him both. “Yes,” he says fervently, adding, “please.”

It makes him bold. “Just wanna feel you,” he says, adjusting himself a little in his jeans. “Under me. Over me.”

“Over you,” Cas confirms, voice rich and dark, and Dean has to press a palm to his groin to ease the tension. “Is this why you called?” he asks, almost sly except for the fondness coloring his voice. “You wanted to talk about tonight? What I’ll do when I get home?”

Dean lets out a forcible exhale. “No,” he says honestly, “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Cas hums a chuckle. “And ‘rile me up’, apparently.” It’s a phrase Dean’s used before, as an innuendo, and he can practically hear the air quotes. Cas saying it back to him would be funny if it didn’t mean what it meant.

“Are you?” Dean asks hoarsely. “Riled up?”

“Extremely,” comes Cas’s low, blunt reply. 

“Fuck,” Dean says, “Cas…” He switches his phone to his left hand so he can use his right to fiddle with the fly of his jeans. 

“On some level,” Cas is saying, “I feel as though you’re in my nervous system. The thought of you occurs to me, and suddenly I feel you all over.”

“What do I feel like?” Dean asks, and time freezes as he waits for the answer. 

“Lightning,” Cas says, tone impossibly reverent. “A thunderstorm. Fire and rainfall.” 

“All that, huh?” Dean says, face hot, palming lightly through his jeans.

Cas murmurs, “It aches. Being apart from you. Thinking of you. Wanting you.”

“You got me, honey,” Dean murmurs back, and Cas whispers his name in response. “I’m all yours.”

“I’ll be thinking of you as I drive,” Cas swears, “thinking of how I’m coming home to you.”

Dean’s breath catches for a moment and he feels his grip on the phone grow slack, hands begging to touch skin, to be touched. “Yeah, baby,” he says, voice hoarse. “Come home to me.”

“What will you do while you wait?” Cas asks him, and Dean chokes out a tense laugh.

“Lose my mind, probably,” he says, hips lifting lazily to nudge his crotch against his waiting hand. 

“Take care of yourself,” Cas says meaningfully. “You don’t have to wait for me for that.”

Dean takes his hand away from his groin almost out of defiance, or pride. “I don’t want it,” he says, clearing his throat and then adding, more softly, “Just want you.” There’s the bubble finally burst. As sexy as it would be to have Cas talk him off, it’s nowhere close to having the real thing.

Cas sighs, and, after a long moment, says, “I really should go, then. The sooner we finish supper, the sooner I start my drive.”

Dean blows a hard puff of air out through his lips. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“I don’t want to leave you like this,” Cas tells him, and Dean chuckles. 

“I’m a big boy, okay, I can handle some long distance blue balls,” he says, getting up from the couch and doing a moseying pace of the room. “Besides, uh…” he says, peering around again, “I know you’ll take good care of me later.”

“I will,” Cas confirms, rough and proud. “I’ll give you everything you ask for. Everything you want.” Dean’s stomach has dropped clean through to the floor and he’s got a legitimate prickling of sweat starting on his brow. He finds his lip between his teeth, a flush on the back of his neck, as Cas continues throatily, “I’ll give it to you until you’re begging, and then I’ll give you what you beg for, too.” 

“ _ Cas _ ,” Dean breathes out shakily. “That sounds…” he struggles for a second, and then grins, and finishes, “fucking  _ awesome _ .” 

Cas gives that a little hum of a laugh, warm and fond. “I love you, Dean,” he says gently, and Dean feels miles tall, heart in the friggin’ clouds.

“I love you too,” he murmurs. “Drive careful now, sweetheart.” 

“I will,” Cas says. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

Dean’s chest clenches, but his face has melted into a soft smile. “Bye, Cas.” 

Cas says, “Goodbye, love.” 

Dean hangs up the phone and cradles it to his chest for a moment before slipping it into his pocket. When he next sees Sam, who has been about as far away from Dean during that phone call as the bunker will permit and had not, in fact, been in any danger of overhearing it, Sam takes one look at him and says, “Cas on his way home?”

Dean snorts, but he’s still smiling. “Yeah,” he says, “he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i'm addicted to giving all my mushy oneshots taylor swift lyric titles (this one is from treacherous, which is imo one of thee taylor songs and honestly should be one of thee destiel songs). disclaimer as always that i never watched seasons eight through fifteen of supernatural and just picked everything up through tumblr & fic osmosis, please 4give me. bold of me to write bunker fic when i literally have no idea what the layout of the bunker is or what kinds of rooms it contains. is there a couch in there? maybe! anyway love you <3 happy three month anniversary to turbo hell gay love confession


End file.
